Utau Princess of Sparks
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Inuyasha x Winx Club x Shugo Chara, Utau and Bloom are the same person just that Utau forgot her memories when her brothers died. What will happen when she gets her memories back.
1. Chapter 1

**Utau the Princess of Sparks**

KEF: Hey people this is one of those fics that is kind of just thrown together because, I, at this point have mental block. So most of my stories are on hiatus but I will try to update at least one story a month. I was relooking at some old tv shows I used to watch so somehow the Winx Club got mixed in to this.

_Bloom: Please review. I like this story and Kagome Echizen Fan does not own Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, or the Winx Club._

_Stella: If she did own the Winx Club I would lose all my fashion and that is very bad. Please review._

Crossover: Shugo Chara x Inuyasha x Winx Club

**Summary: **Utau and Bloom are actually the same person. Bloom has forgotten her memories because of Souta and Ikuto's deaths, but when Sky cheats on her she gets her memory back. What happens when the things from her past come into her future?

**Pairing: **?

**Things to now:**

Kagome doesn't exist

Utau was the one who went on the journey for the Shikon shards

Utau forgot all her memories because she thinks that Souta and Ikuto die.

Her mother remarries again and takes her to Gardenia

Souta, Ikuto, and Utau are actually blood related (siblings) the last heirs of Sparks

Ikuto is oldest but Utau gets the throne

Chapter 1Normal POV

'How could he do that?' Bloom thought. She felt like the world had come crashing down but what upset her the most was that Sky was sleeping with Deaspro (Spelling tell me what the real spelling is) what was really upsetting to her was that Stella knew and did not even bother to tell her

She stormed into the dorm and walked up to Stella. Then she slaps her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Stella protested as Flora started to fix her wound.

"You knew about Sky and Deaspro and didn't tell me," Bloom pratically screamed close to tears. Then she stormed of leaving the other girls wondering if Stella really did that.

Bloom just felt so betrayed that Stella would like to her like that and maybe she was a liuttle upset that Sky would sleep with Deaspro.

She transported herself home and decided to just watch some tv. When she turned the tv on she decided to watch the news

"Hoshina Utau is still missing, and people are starting to worry. If you see her give us a call at 972-134-5680." The reporter on the screen said. Then a picture of an extremely beautiful girl with blond hair and purple eyes appeared on screen. 'Hmm, she looks familiar.' Bloom thought.

By then Bloom had clamed down and decided to go back to Alfea. When she got there everyone but Stella was there waitng for the detail of the fight.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on between you and Stella?" Flora asked.

"Sky has been cheating me with Deapsro and Stella knew and was helping them get thougether." Bloom said.

The other girls were shocked that Stella would do such a ting. Finally they decided that they would just think about it in the morning.

The next day

**Bloom's POV**

It was like I was watching a film. First I was a girl named Utau and I was working for Easter to help protect her brothers Ikuto and Souta. But when Ikuto and Souta died I forgot everything because of depression and my mother and new stepfather changed my name to Bloom. I woke with a jolt and started hyperventilating. /I remembered everything, Naraku, El, Iru, and Inuyasha. Suddenly Iru flew into my face and said, "Uitau chan you can finally see us again." I realized that even though I couldn't see El and Iru they were still watching over me when I for got everything. Then I felt some riggling in my bed and I quickly looked at my bed and there was a blue egg with a pattern of an orange dragon wrapped around it.

I tucked the egg in the little pouch that I carry El and Iur's eggs in and went to the bathroom and I found that my appearance hadn't changed back to what it really was. I shrugged eventually I finished getting ready. I was dressed in a black skirt and tank top that was Lolita style. I just felt the need to dress like I used to.

I quietly left the dorm and bumped in to Stella. At first there was an akward silence between thm when finally Stella burst out, "I'm sorry I never told you I just dodn't want you to get hurt, by the way I like your outfit I suits you."

I felt happy that Stella was just trying to protect me. Without a word I smiled and I think she inderstood the fact that I forgave her since she gave me a hug and we went back to the dorm.

Normal POV

After explaining that things were okay between Stella and Bloom. Bloom was about to tell them about who she was when suddenly Musa jumped up and said, "Guys todays is the Days of the Singers. Hoshina Utau's manager is coming to find another star."

"What's the Days of the Singers?" Bloom asked.

"It's like the best day in the entire year, it is the only time that Good and Evil ever call a truce. This year tge schools that are invited to participate are Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Beta (Kimera's school) Sadly I heard that Icy Darcy, Stormy, and Baltor got invited as well." Stella exclaimed. "Come on it's going to be here and we have to go." Musa said

All the girls rushed down stairs and made it just in time before the doors shut.

Bloom watched as person after person sang their song. Stella, Layla, and Flora even danced as well. Musa sang "Meikyou Butterfly". Icy went before Bloom. She was going to sing "Black Diamond." She took a breath and started to sing:

Ichiban nonegai goto oshieteAnata no hoshii mono

_Boryu-mu furii kieru hodo tsuyoku_

_Ooki na koe de sakendemite_

_Taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni_

_Hajimeyou sekai ha_

_Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru_

_Sou kimi note wo totte_

_Saa nani ga hoshi no?_

_Nani wo motomeruno?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni_

_Subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi Daiyamondo Burakku Daiyamond_

_Furueru te de inari wo sasagete_

_Anata no shoshii mono_

_Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane_

_Namida date nagasenai_

_Kizutsuitemo usodarake demo_

_Kesshite kisshinai_

_Honmono da kega kagayaiteiru_

_Mienai chikara ni sakaaratte_

_Saa nani wo utau no?_

_Nani wo shijiruno?_

_Mayotteiru dakeja Garakuto ni naru_

_Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni_

_Kuroi Daiyamondo Burakku Daiyamond_

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? _

_Nani wo motomeruno?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni_

_Subet sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni_

_Kuroi Daiyomonda Burakky Daiyomond_

Jaws were dropping almost no one could believe that Icy could sing. Icy went up to Bloom and said, "Beat that loser. By the way nice outfit are you trying to become a witch."

Now Utau (will call Bloom Utau from now on) felt very angry. How dare Icy mock her when she was the one who wrote the song.

Utau stepped up on to the stage and walked up to the microphone. The music for "Heartful Song" started and she took a breath and started to sing…

**At the judges panel (in a box office)**

**Normal POV**

Sanjo san had already decided that the girls Musa,Flora, Stella, Kimera, Layla, Deaspro, and Icy would definitely get a contract and the girl Tecna would be a good manager. The boys Sky, Riven, Baltor, Brandon, and Helia would also join the Shikon Company. Sanjo knew that she had enough people for the year but something just told her to wait until the girl Bloom sang. She was sure that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sama would be mad if she in Magix for too long, but shefp that she just had to stay. She decided that she would find out what drew her to the girl and then she would get the girls and guys for the contract and leave.

KEF: cliffhanger. Can Bloom still sing after not singing for so long? Will Utau chan ever get her true sppearance back? Sorry this isn't bery long but you managed to get 5 pages out of me so deal with it.

Amu: hope you enjoy please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Crossover: Shugo Chara x Inuyasha x Winx Club

**Summary: **Utau and Bloom are actually the same person. Bloom has forgotten her memories because of Souta and Ikuto's deaths, but when Sky cheats on her she gets her memory back. What happens when the things from her past come into her future?

**Pairing: **?

**Things to now:**

Kagome doesn't exist

Utau was the one who went on the journey for the Shikon shards

Utau forgot all her memories because she thinks that Souta and Ikuto die.

Her mother remarries again and takes her to Gardenia

Souta, Ikuto, and Utau are actually blood related (siblings) the last heirs of Sparks

Ikuto is actually oldest but Utau gets the throne to Sparks because it always goes to a female

* * *

_**Recap**_

Jaws were dropping almost no one could believe that Icy could sing. Icy went up to Bloom and said, "Beat that loser. By the way nice outfit are you trying to become a witch."

Now Utau (will call Bloom Utau from now on) felt very angry. How dare Icy mock her when she was the one who wrote the song?

Utau stepped up on to the stage and walked up to the microphone. The music for "Heartful Song" started and she took a breath and started to sing…

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Daremo inai stage_

_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_

_Kinou to onagi_

_Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no_

_Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskunshii kedo_

_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki o dashite_

_Hazukashigaranaide_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_Itsukara darou_

_Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta_

_Konna watashi o_

_Akiramenaide mattete kureta no_

_Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita_

_Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

_Natsukashii onoide ni yasashisa ga_

_Mesameru you ni_

_Sunao ni nareta kara_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Kokoro o hiraite_

_Ima_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki o dashite_

_Kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu youni_

While she was singing everyone was amazed her voice was so pure and soft. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were clenching their teeth and curling their fists. The whole crowd was surprised when Utau's appearance started to change. First her hair turned a shocking blonde and her eyes changed to a bright purple color. Her hair went into 2 long pigtails that reached below her hips. Her body became curvier and she got slightly taller. The outfit she was wearing became tighter, hugged her skin more and her face became more heart shaped. They couldn't believe the girl they thought they knew so well would change so abruptly. In other words she was the most beautiful thing they had seen in a very long time. She looked exactly like Hoshina Utau. Suddenly there was a flash of anger in the crowd; they thought Bloom was doing this to make herself seem more appealing toward the judges. Even the rest of the Winx Club had their doubts.

When the song ended Utau opened her eyes and heard a lot of people yelling at her about being unfair or something like she was such a bitch for doing magic to try to win a contract, even the other girls in the Winx Club were yelling. Utau raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe her friends could be so shallow that they would actually think that she would do something like that. Utau ran a hand through her hair then realized that it was raised and she quickly conjured up a mirror and saw that she was back to her true appearance. Suddenly the crowd became even rowdier and Utau couldn't even get a chance to explain why she looked like this. The crowd just continued to yell (even the teachers) when Sanjo san came on to the stage and took the mike. "I have an excellent way to prove she is who she really is. I am already aware that she is the real Utau chan. After all the little things are next to her. Why don't you just have her tell something about me since the real Utau chan knows me very well." The crowd cheered at the statements but then started to wonder what she meant when she said Bloom had little things next to her. They couldn't see anything.

"Fine since you people are so untrustworthy," Utau said the turned to Sanjo san, "Right before we managed to get out of Easter you were in an helicopter and were about to fall when I transformed into Seraphic Charm for the first time and saved and then when you realized I cared you started crying your eyes out and hugging me. You hate eating anything after 9 o'clock p.m. because then you say that you will gain weight. You used to date Nikaido san and even though you broke up you still…"

The crowd watched in amazement as Bloom kept saying thing that they had no idea happened then Yukari Sanjo started turning redder and redder until finally she just slapped her hand on Bloom's mouth, "Well that proves it only people close to me know those things and this is Utau chan." She said. The whole group was shocked; they had just acted like bitches and bastards to Hoshina Utau who had Earth in her grip.

Soon Sanjo dragged Utau to the back and told her something that made Utau the happiest person in the world, "Utau chan, Ikuto and Souta aren't dead. They were found a little after you lost your memory." Utau felt a surge of happiness and hugged Sanjo san.

Sanjo san got back on the stage and got ready to announce the people who would be getting a contract, "now that the competition is over I would like to see these people to discuss contracts Kimera, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Layla, Icy, Diaspro, Sky, Baltor, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy."

Everyone that was called went to the judges' panel saw Utau chan twirling around in a desk chair. They saw Sanjo san talking on the phone. When she finally bothered to look up she just pointed to the contracts. Each contract had a persons name on them. Without even bothering to read over them everyone signed. Suddenly Utau started giggling and everyone turned toward her, "What's so funny Bloo… Hoshina san?" Musa asked. "Nothing really, except you just signed binding contracts that said you can't do evil while on Earth or during a concert times in any other realm." She said, "Also it said that you actually have to pay attention to what Sanjo san said so that means no ditching and no evil spells to make others look bad Kimera, Icy, Baltor."

Icy, Baltor, and Kimera were horrified. That meant they couldn't gain power or make certain fairies lives horrible. Utau just laughed and took her phone out of her pocket and started talking to her brothers (blood brothers) through 3-way calling.

Sanjo san was finally done talking on the phone with Sesshomaru and she gathered up the new recruits. Okay well it was decided that you would all be singers accept Tecna and Timmy who agreed to be managers and Tecna would also work as a model and Timmy an actor. But some of you will do more like Utau, who also does modeling and a bit of acting as well. Stella, Flora, and Diaspro will start out as models while the others will start off as singers. The goal is to make you guys popular and then you can move between different professions in the world of the stars."

The group nodded and they were taken to a mansion. Utau stepped out from the mansion and said, "This is the guest house if you need anyone our numbers are on everyone's bedside. My brothers and I live in the mansion you saw earlier when you passed by that large estate." The group was amazed the mansion they had passed was huge it was gigantic and had like a mile long drive way. Flora stepped up and said, "Bloom sweetie who are your brothers? How come you never told us that you are Utau?"

"I don't know why I am telling you this because it is none of your business but my blood brothers are Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Souta. I am Tsukiyomi Utau. Hoshina is just a stage name. My adopted brothers are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho. And if you must know it was believed that my blood brothers died and the pain caused me to lock away my own memories. I don't even see why you guys have to know because probably as soon as you learn something about me you'll start to yell at me **again**." Utau said with a small scowl on her face.

The Winx were stunned and felt hurt that she would think that they would ever do that when they realized they did do that when she transformed. They wanted to apologize but they didn't want to do it in front of the others. Utau turned on her heels and walked back into the mansion. When no one followed her she walked back inside and said, "Well are you coming I thought you wanted your own private suites." At those words even Icy rushed to the door. One by one a person took a set of rooms. What the people who took the first rooms realize was that each set of rooms was grander then the last.

Many days passed and the whole group was swamped with work. None of them saw Utau for more then a couple of minutes and she always completely ignored them. Soon everyone had been talked about by the little earthlings and had gotten decently known but they were still not even a quarter of the way to the top while Utau was at the top and rising even higher then she was originally. She just kept breaking records and recording new songs. They on the other hand weren't that popular and it didn't help that there was so much competition.

Soon the whole Winx Club felt that they had lost almost all connections with their friend and the Evil people felt that they were powerless in this world of fashion, drama, and gossip.

The Winx Club hadn't been able to talk to Utau in weeks so they were surprised when everyone was called out of their rooms by Sanjo san and there standing next to her was Utau and a guy with purple hair. "This is Ikuto and he has convinced Utau chan to invite you to a party hosted by the Taisho brothers. This party is a formal meeting and is more of a ball, so dress appropriately. The ball is in 2 hours" Sanjo san said.

Everyone hurried about there business. When the time came to go to the ball everyone was dressed. Flora was in a pink dress that had sleeves that covered her hands and there was no covering on the shoulders. Musa wore a ruby red colored dress similar to the one she wore to Stella's Princess Ball. Tecna wore the same purple dress that she wore to the first dance at Alfea. The dress Layla wore was a light green that had slits near the legs and had spaghetti straps. Stella was a red dress that brought out the eyes and had slits in the front. Kimera wore the same dress that she took from Stella, which made Stella glare at her and turn away. Diaspro wore the dress that she wore when she gave Sky the potion to make him love her. All the men were forced to wear tuxedos a.k.a what they called penguin suits. Icy wore a ice blue dress that had a low v cut and had a dark blue scarf around the center.

Soon stretch limos came to pick everyone up. The limos drove up to the mansion that Utau and her brothers lived in. It was three times larger then the Castle of Solaria and was extremely beautiful. The group was amazed. The mansion was a lot larger then they had thought. When they entered they found a hostess welcoming them and saw others already inside. As they started to actually walk into the ballroom they heard many whispers like, "Look it's those young upstarts. Do they think that they are so great that they catch up with Utau chan or any of us?" The group just ignored the whisperings and searched for Bloom (they can't help call her Bloom since that is what they knew her as) when they saw her all any of them could do was gasp in amazement. Utau was wearing a purple that had diamond shaped cut outs down the center of the front of the dress. The sleeves were barely 2 fingers wide. There was a slit on the side of her dress and a sapphire jewel was in the center of the dress around the waste area. Around the sapphire were extremely small diamonds that sparkled. Around her neck was a sapphire studded collar that was silver and had golden vine like tendrils curling around it but what was odd about it that in the center of the collar instead of there being a bigger diamond there was a pearl like stone that was a pinkish white color. The Winx girls couldn't believe that their friend was so beautiful, had such a gorgeous wardrobe, and had a better fashion sense the Stella at least in Tecna and Musa's opinion (Flora and Layla aren't thinking about fashion at the moment.) The boys mostly thought that she looked gorgeous but their girlfriend looked better. Sky was thinking, 'Bloom looks great. I still care for her greatly but Diaspro is more willing to do what I want. Maybe I should try to get Bloom back together with me.' Baltor was just stunned while Icy and Kimera were upset that Bloom looked prettier then them. They continued to watch as Bloom was asked to dance by several different gentlemen each handsomer then the last. Suddenly a man with long silver hair asked Bloom to dance and a smile that they had never seen before spread across her face. They twirled around and finally the group was able to see the guys face and all of the girls couldn't breathe (not even Icy) the man was breathtaking. They felt jealous that Bloom knew such a person. They just continued to watch full of jealousy when a voice interrupted their thoughts, "You know you shouldn't just stand there like idiots. Do something, the other guests are starting to think your crazy." They turned around and saw the Ikuto person. He wasn't bad looking himself; in fact e was one of the best looking they had ever seen but sadly after seeing the silver haired man none of the females were in the least bit stunned by him.

Suddenly Bloom came up to them and dragged Ikuto away while he just smiled. She shot them a glare and then left. The glare left the Winx Club (well what's left of it) and the guys wondering if Bloom would ever forgive them let alone talk to them again.

* * *

**_Next Time: Will Bloom ever forgive them? Will the Winx girls make it to fame or will they fail? Will Icy and Baltor be able to handle not causeing distruction?_**

_KEF: Sorry this took so long to be posted. Please review and tell me if it is too short. This is 6 pages long, and is 3018 words. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and thank you to all the people who reviewed last time. Ja Ne!_


	3. up for adoption!

**KEF: Hey people i'm sorry i haven't updated in forever but i am on the longest grounding ever so i have to put some stories up for adoption. I'm sorry for the inconvenience so yeah! I'm really sorry about this but i have been too busy lately and being grounded just doesn't help. :(**

** Bye!**


End file.
